


Don't Lose Your Head

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Child Abandonment, DONT TAKE WARNINGS LIGHTLY, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trans Max (Camp Camp), maybe updates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Max is out now. Maybe things will get better?





	Don't Lose Your Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtlasTheMayor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlasTheMayor/gifts).

It’s September seventh, David notes with a frown. That meant it was three weeks since camp had officially ended. Three absolutely  _ sickening _ weeks since. It wasn’t sickening because the kids were leaving again. It was  _ sickening _ because Max still stood at the two poles, Davids’ phone in his hands as he desperately attempted to get his parents to pick up the damn phone. He’d never admit that to David, no, but David could see him deleting messages and calls. 

Gwen sighs, something so soft and delicate as she broke the silence that had been there for hours now, both focused on Max, who had stopped looking at the phone and instead sat beside one of the poles, folded in on himself. He hugs his knees as he stares down the darkness, a couple of lamps half-heartedly lighting up the entrance. It was a different atmosphere than in the cabin. It was somber and depressing out there, cold as the unfortunate September could provide. It was, rather unfortunately,  _ cold. _

“We’ve got to take him home or something, David,” Gwen mumbles softly, standing up slowly. Her back crackles unhappily. David couldn’t remember when she sat down, much less how long they had been sitting there like that. “His parents won’t pick up the phone for either of us. Honestly, I think they blocked our numbers at this point.” She grabs her phone off the desk, disconnecting it from the charger, scrolling through it absently. 

“Try calling them again,” David mumbles, frowning. He turns his eyes towards her. “I’m sure that they’re just… They’re just… Maybe they forgot?”

Gwen sighs softly. David focuses on her, watching as the phones’ screen lights up. She absently puts it on speaker, the tone ringing. 

“David,” she mumbles unhappily. Dark bags sit beneath her eyes. “I don’t think they’re going to pick up.” 

“We have to at least  _ try _ to look on the bright side,” he attempts. 

The door to the cabin slams open, Max stomping in the room. This wasn’t exactly an uncommon thing for Max. Max was always one for dramatics, stomping into the room like no one else had any sort of business being in there. He flops down on the bed that used to be Jaspers’, not that Jasper ever actually went to the camp. He usually just handled financials and such at home, keeping in contact with his two lovers the best he could from his spot. He was actually rather good when dealing with bullshit that happened with the little shitheads that went to the summer camp. 

“This is bullshit,” Max sighs as he holds himself. “It’s just like fucking parents day. They’re not  _ fucking coming.” _ He grings his teeth, unhappily glaring at the window. Darkness loomed over the gloomy camp. “Just wanna fuckin’ go home,” he grumbles. 

Gwen sighs, her sympathy undeniable as she let the phone ring. Unexpectedly, an angry voice picked up the phone. 

_ “Fuck you want,” _ came a snappy voice, thick and angry beneath it’s husky tone. 

Max sharpens so suddenly that David feels his stomach fall flat. It’s not a feeling he wants to see, watching the boy sit up straight, eyes ablaze with something oddly similar to fear. It doesn’t help his stomach settle in the least. 

“Hello,” Gwen takes up, eyes wide with surprise, “Uh, well, are you Maxs’ father?” 

_ “The fuck that girl get herself into this time? She ain’t gettin’ herself arrested again, is she?” _

Gwen glances at Max, mouth agape. Max only mouths, _ go with it, _ though he looks pale. 

_ “Tell her she got her ma arrested and until  _ ** _she_ ** _ can bail her out, her ass ain’t comin’ home.” _

Gwen’s brows raise. “I don’t understand. Max has been here all summer, they couldn’t’ve done anything-”

_ “Now listen here, girl, y’ain’t about to go stickin your nose in business that ain’t yours, are ya?” _

“At least tell me what Max did.” 

_ “Ain’t no money comin’ in on her end, she done got her ma caught. She knew the rules to going to that camp, she-” _

Max suddenly stands, stomping out of the room, but shutting the door silently behind himself, something that surprises both of the counselors far more than they’ll willingly admit to each other. At least,  _ for now. _

“So, what do you want me to do with Max until-”

_ “Keep that slut,” _ the gruff voice supplies, no genuine emotion in his words. It makes Davids’ blood boil with something akin to rage.  _ “She knows what she’s gotta do. Only call me back when she’s got that money.” _

The line falls dead, the father of the boy leaving no room for objections. David stands without a second thought, moving before he even realizes it. He stumbles out of the cabin, knowing Gwen is right behind him. They don’t have to go far, though, because Max sits beside the cabin door, hyperventilating, desperately running his hands through his hair, trying to distract himself or at least get his breathing down. 

“Max,” David calls, leaning down. 

The childs’ eyes flick up at the adult, wide and full of tears, fear blazing deep in his gut. He wheezes, desperately scrubbing his eyes. “I-I-It’s not what it looks like-ike,” Max instantly stutters, wheezing again. “They’re goo-oo-ood people, I swe-ear!”

Gwen kneels down, sighing something pitiful as she shakes her head, slow and worried. “They’re obviously not  _ that _ good if your immediate reaction is to defend them, Max,” she voices. 

Max whimpers softly, choking down another sob. He doesn’t dispute the information again. 

“Okay, Max,” David softly takes up, “Is it okay if we do some breathing exercises to at least get your breathing back to normal?”

Max nods, eyes desperately focused on the adult. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback!
> 
> Please join my Discord server!  
https://discord.gg/eGkwayy
> 
> Come and talk to me, too!!
> 
> Tumblr: GalehkXigisi or Transheman
> 
> Instagram: Todorokishootme
> 
> Discord: Shooketh Whomst#2679
> 
> Twitter (SFW): DavenderLav


End file.
